


Make It Right

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates, make it right creators lol, season 3 cd drama killed me, why aren't they together after this wtf kill me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "...I know the sea will end up like a desert without you."





	Make It Right




End file.
